DAN DAN Kokoro Hikareteku
, es el tema de apertura de Dragon Ball GT. Fue compuesto por Tetsuro Oda, escrito por Izumi Sakai, con arreglos por Takeshi Hayama e interpretado por la banda Field of View. La versión al español de España fue adaptada por Antonio Pastora e interpretada por Momo Cortés. La versión al español latinoamericano fue dirigida y adaptada por Loretta Santini, e interpretada por Aarón Montalvo con coros de Marisa De Lille. Letras Traducción al español Poco a poco mi corazón es encantado con tu sonrisa resplandeciente. Huyamos de esta oscuridad sin fin. Toma mi mano. La primera vez que te vi recordé un lugar que era importante para mí cuando era niño. ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo por un tormentoso camino de luz y sombras? Aún ahora, ¿sigues loca por él? Hay momentos en que pareciera que quiero retroceder un poco, pero llevando el amor, el coraje y el orgullo, lucharé. Poco a poco mi corazón es encantado por un pedazo de esperanza de este universo. Seguramente cualquiera ambiciona con tener la eternidad en sus manos. Aún si pretendes no pensarlo en absoluto, escucha, yo te amo. Huyamos de esta oscuridad sin fin. Tomaré tu mano. Me gustas incluso cuando estás cansada o enojada, pero a veces me pregunto si está bien vivir la vida tan deprisa. En cuanto a mí..., estoy sacudido por tus acciones casuales de azul marino. Aún así, ¿sigues loca por él? Hay algo más que quiero decirte, pero nuestra conversación se interrumpe por el sonido de los coches y bailes en la calle. Poco a poco mi corazón es encantado. Es extraño hasta para mí, pero quiero llamarte inmediatamente y decirte que hay algo ahí. Aún si pretendes no sentirlo en absoluto, al final, solo tengo ojos para ti. Volemos hacia el otro lado del mar. Toma mi mano. Adaptación hispanoamericana Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente a mi corazón deja encantado. Ven, toma mi mano para huir de esta terrible obscuridad. En el instante en que te volví a encontrar mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí. Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar. Si me das tu mano te llevaré por un camino cubierto de luz y obscuridad. Tal vez sigues pensando en él, no puedo yo saberlo pero sé y entiendo que amor necesitas tú y el valor para pelear en mí lo hallarás. Mi corazón encantado vibra por el polvo de esperanza y magia del universo que ambicionan todos poseer. Voy a amarte para toda la vida, no me importa si aún no te intereso. Ven, toma mi mano para huir de esta infinita obscuridad. Adaptación española Ven, ven, lejos de los malos sueños donde nuestro amor no sienta miedo. Volaremos juntos, sin temer la oscuridad, tú y yo. Miles de kilómetros sin ti, nuestro camino se cruza al fin, quisiera ser un niño que olvidó crecer para estar bailando contigo una vez más, robando las flores de tu jardín y decirte las cosas que no supe decir. Buscaremos la luz que irá iluminando un mundo que parezca pequeño al lado de nuestro amor, con la ilusión de volver a ser como ayer. Ven, ven, lejos de los malos sueños donde nuestro amor no sienta miedo, dame tu mano, siempre habrá un motivo para sonreír. Ven, ven, lejos de los malos sueños donde nuestro amor no sienta miedo. Volaremos juntos, sin temer la oscuridad, tú y yo. Japonés DAN DAN 心魅かれてく その眩しい笑顔に 果てない から飛び出そう Hold my hand 君と出会ったとき 子どものころ大切に想ってた を思い出したんだ 僕と踊ってくれないか 光と影の Winding Road 今でもあいつに夢中なの？ 少しだけ振り向きたくなるような時もあるけど 愛と勇気と誇りを持って闘うよ DAN DAN 心魅かれてく この の希望のかけら きっと誰もが永遠を手に入れたい ZEN ZEN 気にしないフリしても ほら君に恋してる 果てない から飛び出そう Hold your hand 怒った顔も疲れてる君も好きだけど あんなに飛ばして生きて大丈夫かなと思う 僕は・・・何気ない に振り回されてる sea side blue それでも あいつに夢中なの？ もっと聞きたいことがあったのに 二人の会話が車の音にはばまれて通りに舞うよ DAN DAN 心魅かれてく 自分でも不思議なんだけど 何かあると に 君に電話したくなる ZEN ZEN 気のないフリしても 結局君のことだけ見ていた 海の彼方へ飛び出そうよ Hold my hand Japonés romanizado DAN DAN kokoro hikarete ’ku Sono mabushii egao ni Hatenai yami kara tobidasō Hold my hand Kimi to deatta toki Kodomo no koro　taisetsu ni omotte ita basho o omoidashita n da Boku to odotte kurenai ka Hikari to kage no Winding Road　ima de mo　aitsu ni muchū na no? Sukoshi dake　furimukitaku naru yō na toki mo aru kedo Ai to yūki to hokori o motte tatakau yo DAN DAN kokoro hikarete ’ku Kono hoshiEl kanji suministrado para hoshi ('estrella' o 'planeta') se lee uchū, que significa 'universo' o 'espacio exterior'. no kibō no kakera Kitto dare mo ga　eien o te ni iretai ZEN ZEN ki ni shinai furi shite mo Hora kimi ni koi shite ’ru Hatenai yami kara tobidasō Hold your hand Okotta kao mo tsukarete ’ru kimi mo suki da kedo An’na ni tobashite ikite　daijōbu ka na to omō Boku wa…nanigenai shigusa ni furimawasarete ’ru　''sea side blue'' Sore de mo　aitsu ni muchū na no? Motto kikitai koto ga atta no ni Futari no kaiwa ga　kuruma no oto ni habamarete tōri ni mau yo DAN DAN kokoro hikarete ’ku Jibun de mo fushigi nan da kedo Nani ka aru to sugu ni　kimi ni denwa shitaku naru ZEN ZEN ki no nai furi shite mo Kekkyoku　kimi no koto dake mite ita Umi no kanata e　tobidasō yo Hold my hand Versiones Versión de la serie y el especial La primera versión fue usada en la serie desde el episodio 1 al 26. También estuvo presente en el especial 100 Años Después. Posteriormente se usó una segunda versión del episodio 27 hasta el 64, donde fue cambiada la secuencia final por una que tuviera a Baby y a Son Goku (niño) transformándose hasta llegar al Super Saiyan 4, pero conservando intacta la música y la letra. Ver. Zard La banda de la letrista Izumi Sakai, Zard (que también realizó Don't You See!), lanzó una versión con arreglos musicales el mismo año que salió la versión de Field of View. Personajes * Animales * Bulma * Chi-Chi * Dinosaurios * Gigante * Giru * Son Goku (niño, adulto) * Son Goten * Máquina Mutante * Pan * Mr. Satán * Shen Long Definitivo * Trunks Agregados en la segunda versión * Baby Agregados en la segunda versión * Son Goku Super Saiyan * Son Goku Super Saiyan 2 * Son Goku Super Saiyan 3 * Son Goku Super Saiyan 4 Técnicas * Kamehameha * Onda de Espada * Onda de Ki * Vuelo Agregados en la segunda versión * Ráfaga Volley al Máximo Objetos * Esferas del Dragón de las Estrellas Negras * Nave Espacial Tipo-Pulpo * Motocicleta Lugares * Planeta Tierra ** Capital del Oeste *** Corporación Cápsula ** Cueva (Primera versión) * Planeta Monmaas Curiosidades * En el episodio final de la serie, en la versión original japonesa en el montaje de la historia de Dragon Ball se presenta "Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku" en su versión completa del grupo Field of View (siendo la única vez en la franquicia de Dragon Ball hasta ese momento que se presentaba una versión completa en televisión) antes del tema de cierre Sabitsuita Machinegun de Ima o Uchinukō (que en Latinoamérica no se dobló, así que en cambio fue Hitori ja Nai), en el doblaje se usó su respectiva versión doblada pero posiblemente al no encontrar al cantante original, se decidió hacer una mezcla de la versión en español, con varias estrofas de la misma canción para así cubrir el tiempo de duración del tema original. Notas Referencias Véase también *Temas de apertura en:Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku ca:Sempre em sento atret pel teu somriure pl:Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de apertura Categoría:Temas de cierre Categoría:Canciones de Dragon Ball GT Categoría:Canciones de películas